Guardian Awakening
by IceBite
Summary: A Gamer playing Destiny is transported to the world of Fire Emblem Awakening, with his entire Destiny Loadout. How will this game player take to being taken from in front of the computer, and being thrown right into the thick of the action. NOT a Self-Insert, but a somewhat similar premise.
1. Chapter 1: The New Guardian

**Too...many...ideas I like too much to ignore...HELP ME!**

**...Ok, jokes with a shred of truth aside, now onto the story...**

**Please note that, while I have ****_RESEARCHED_**** Destiny, I have not ****_PLAYED_**** Destiny, nor do I have the consoles needed to play it, nor do I have the money to buy the consoles, or to maintain the internet accounts that I think WOULD require money, knowing internet for game consoles like I do. Point of this rant is...don't rag on me TOO hard if I get any Destiny facts wrong, because my frame of reference isn't the most stable...Therefore, needless to say, expect some Destiny AU...**

**Now...to put it bluntly, I will be writing this story LIKE a self-insert (first person perspective; a person entering a game from, what is in the story, "Real Life"; etc), it most definitely is NOT a self-insert...it merely follows the writing style, only with an OC instead of a fictionalized version of the actual 'me' (let's face it: I wouldn't last 2 seconds in FE:A, Destiny-based augments or not)...**

**Now that that depressing little spiel is done, to the Robin that will appear in this story. Like with Stargate Awakening and Wasteland Awakening, Guardian Awakening uses a similar build for Robin, with the only exception being Birthday:**

**Female, build 02, face 01, hair 03, hair color 1; Birthday: 7/11; +Magic, -Defense**

***Yes, for those who catch it, the birthday's meant to be a gag...**

**Finally, with that out of the way, ONTO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1: The New Guardian**

* * *

><p>My name is Treton Shobek, and I'm an avid gamer.<p>

Yeah, I've got other skills: I'm good with languages, I'm an ok cook, and I love to write. But, playing video games is my favorite thing to do.

Recently, I finished playing Fire Emblem Awakening: for some reason, I prefer playing a female Robin instead of the male...I don't know, maybe I prefer having the Chrom/Robin pairing, I don't know.

And, right now, I am playing Destiny. I've been playing this game for weeks, and I've already progressed far with my Voidwalker character. He's already using either Legendary or Exotic equipment, although I kept my uncommon Jumpship: I just like how the LRV2 Javelin looks.

Anyways, I'm currently in the mission The Black Garden, and, since my usual fireteam is gone, I'm going through it on my own...and while it gets somewhat difficult, I am making progress.

I'm finally at the part with Divisive Mind, and I'm close to killing all its Goblins, so I can take it on itself, without taking too much fire, when...

_**"Finally...we found one..."**_

"What the?!" I exclaimed. Where the hell did that come from?!

_**"You've seen them...your skill in fighting them...And you know of the other world...you are the one..."**_

"What is going on here?" I asked out loud. The game shouldn't be talking like this. I was so confused, I didn't care as I watched my Guardian get taken down by Divisive Mind's remaining Goblins.

_**"Prepare yourself. **_The time is nigh_**!"**_

Suddenly, my computer screen began to glow bright. I couldn't even exclaim, until the light became blinding...and then, nothing...

* * *

><p>"<em>Wake up. Guardian, you must wake up.<em>"

'What the hell?' I thought, 'What's with the 343 Guilty Spark sound-alike...and why was it saying 'Guardian'?'

As I opened my eyes, I was surprised by what I saw...

"Come on, Guardian, you must get up," said...a Ghost. An actual, real life fucking GHOST!

"What the...what's going on?" I asked.

"Good, you're waking up. I was afraid you were not going to wake, Guardian," it said.

"Why are you calling me Guardian?" I asked. Then...I looked down...and was shocked.

I was dressed...like my Voidwalker from Destiny. I immediately jumped to my feet. "What the shit?!"

"Guardian, PLEASE! Let me explain!" the Ghost exclaimed urgently.

"And why do you sound like 343 Guilty Spark?!" I asked.

"_Because you imagined me this way!_" the Ghost responded.

That shut me up...for all but 2 seconds. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"The Traveler needed a new Guardian, one familiar with this world, to help here. In order to do that, it reached out across the dimensions, and found your world, which possessed a game of our world, which the Traveler used to connect to it."

"Wait-wait-wait-wait! The Traveler can reach out into dimensions...and link with my universe...just because we have the game Destiny?"

"If that is what the game is called," the Ghost answers.

"Ok...this is...weird..."

"...You are taking this better than I predicted..." the Ghost responded.

"...Very...very...very...VERY WEIRD! WHAT THE HELL?!"

The Ghost was silent for a moment, before saying, "...And there it goes..." It then approached me and said, "Get it together Guardian! We must hurry before the Brigands overrun Chrom's party!"

Wait...did that Ghost just say..."Chrom? You mean Prince Chrom of Ylisse, from 'Fire Emblem: Awakening'?" I asked.

"Why, yes. The planet from your 'Fire Emblem' game series, is a planet in our universe. and you were brought here because of your knowledge on the world...you DID just beat that game, did you not?"

My eyes widened. 'How the FUCK did he know that?' "Uhm...yes..."

"Excellent. Then, shall we proceed then?" the Ghost asked.

However, another worry came to my mind. "Wait! What about my friends? My family? Won't they notice I'm gone?"

"Not at all! The Traveler was certain to ensure a duplicate of yourself was sent back to your universe...or was it the real you was left and you were the duplicate. Either way, it is of no consequence: you are essentially in two places at once, meaning you have nothing to fear if you wish to stay! Isn't that exciting?"

I just sat shocked: not only was I possibly taken from my home, I was also duplicated...and either I was the real one and just some copy was in my place...or _I_ was the copy...Then...that just makes me angry, why the hell would the Traveler, which is supposed to be some force of good, do this...As I angrily thought this, I heard a voice in the back of my head. 'It's trying to defend the Light...and try to prevent your family from worrying.' After some time, I realized the voice was right: at least now, no one would be worried...and if I WAS the copy...well...then it shouldn't matter to me anyways...besides, if I can help all of the Shepherds survive this crap, I'm pretty sure life will get a WHOLE lot more interesting and enjoyable...heh...maybe I could get used to my predicament. I sighed...still a little angry, but that would be expected in this situation...let's just hope other me doesn't screw things up...then again, if the other me IS the original, then joke's on him...

"I'm not sure exciting is the proper word for it, but...'interesting' would definitely qualify."

"That's the spirit, Guardian! Now, let's get going!"

"Wait...do you have a designation that I should call you by? I mean...calling you 'Ghost' would be like you calling me 'Human', wouldn't it?"

"Well...since you imagined me after that eccentric Monitor Ancilla from the Halo video games, you may call me 'Spark'."

"Alright, then, Spark...still, how am I going to fight? Throw Latin curse words at them? Insult their mothers in Japanese? Trick them into calling themselves 'stupid butt-faces' in German?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know: when you were brought here, the Traveler ensured that all knowledge of your digital Guardian counterpart was transferred over to yourself...except all those ridiculous changes that Bungie made to balance the game," Spark replied.

'Wait...what does he mean by...' "What 'changes' were those?" I asked the Monitor-like Ghost.

"Why, the limitations on your abilities, of course: a true Voidwalker can use all KINDS of Grenades, apply ANY effect to their Nova Bomb at their discretion, AND can select between Gliding and Teleporting at ANY time. In fact, only some of the Passive Effects are truly not so easily intertwined, but even then, it is possible. Of course, you will have to train these extra skills, of course, although I am certain you can do it, relatively quickly."

"So...no talent limitations...and...from what you said, that means my gun skills-"

"-Are fully applied, yes. You may need some training to be able to actually use ALL of your skill, but you'll catch on much faster than normal, AND you have enough skill to use your weapons effectively in combat. Furthermore, you are set up to be able to learn native styles of combat: which means that you can class yourself as a native class, as well as retain your status and abilities as a Voidwalker."

That surprised me...and got me a little excited. "Wait...you mean I can class as...say...a Tactician...and yet, I'm still a Voidwalker, AND a Tactician?"

"Yes. It seems confusing at first, but I am certain you will catch on."

"Now this, I will admit, IS cool!"

"Indeed, it does seem 'cool'. However, might I suggest we get moving: we do not wish for Chrom and his party to be overrun, do we?"

"Right, of course. Let's get moving."

Spark hovered for a moment...and summoned an S-99 Dawnchaser, like the one I used in-game.

"Wow...the Traveler really DID work to copy my equipment," I replied, surprised by this.

"Of course the Traveler did, we will find your jumpship soon: will be useful getting the Shepherds to places, won't it?" Spark replied.

"Damn right, it would," I replied, surprised and happy. I mounted the Dawnchaser, and I departed, towards where the fighting was.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for the start for this story...I REALLY need to find time to sit down and grind out one of these stories...I mean, why do ALL my ideas for these stories involve near-beginnings that are hard to write? *sighs*<strong>

**Ok, firstly, let me point out why I removed the limitations from the talents of the game: it's because it would be difficult for me to keep track of everything there...that and it would be a little more interesting to have him be able to mix it up a bit in combat.**

**Now, I will also point out that I will be doing SIMILAR for the Fire Emblem Awakening Classes, when it comes to the weapons a character can use. HOWEVER, in order for a character to use a weapon, they MUST train as a class that can USE that weapon first: for example, Robin will NOT be able to use a Dark Tome while she is still a Tactician: she'll have to train as a Dark Mage and/or a Sorcerer first, THEN reclass back as Tactician before she can use a Dark Tome as a Tactician. That goes for other weapons, too.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Guardian Cometh

**Ok, here's the next chapter...**

**Oh, right, I forgot to mention in Chapter 1's Author Notes: when it becomes time for this to be relevant, I WILL be doing twin Morgan/Morgana again...then again, I DID say assume such from now on in my other stories...well, just for those who haven't read them...**

**Ok, but now, REVIEWS:**

**mr wang: I KNOW! It's just...I get SO MANY ideas for stories...and TBH, I just can't stop them, nor can I ignore them...**

**Now...ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

****Chapter 2: The Guardian Cometh****

* * *

><p>I sped through the burning village on my Dawnchaser, keeping a look out for the Shepherds. I knew I had to hurry, as I didn't know whether Chrom's group was already through here.<p>

"Don't worry, Guardian. I calculated when you got here, and they were just coming in sight of the city as I got you awake. They should still be fighting the brigands."

"I hope you're right, Spark," I replied to the Ghost. I REALLY did sometimes imagine my Ghost as like Guilty Spark from Halo...

...I immediately reminded myself to punch my other self should I ever meet him...

Just then, Spark sounded out, "Interesting, I have got fighting on my sensors...Yes! It's them!" He showed them on a holoscreen he put up: 2 brigand Myrmidons have engaged Chrom in sword combat, another Myrmidon and a Mage are fighting Robin (Hah! It IS a female Robin! And a 'younger build' version, to boot...Hmmm...why does she look like my usual build for Fem!Robin...meh, whatever...), Frederick is curb-stomping a pair of Mages and a Barbarian...not surprising...and Lissa...

...Oh, SHIT! Lissa's caught by a pair of Barbarians! I landed my Dawnchaser behind the buildings that the brigands have Lissa cornered against. I saw that Chrom and Frederick were well aware of the trouble, but unable to disengage to protect Lissa...

...Well, I guess it's up to me..."Spark. Is my gear rated for taking on a direct Axe Blow?"

"I would hardly recommend it...but the damage SHOULD be minimal enough to allow for a quick repair to bring the armor back up to spec...as long as the enemy inflicting it is quickly dispatched."

"Good to know...because what I'm about to do is either really brave or really stupid..."

"Would I be correct in guessing both, Guardian?"

"Probably," I replied, as I searched my weapons. "Yes! It IS here!" I exclaimed in excitement, as I pulled out the Exotic-Ranked Shotgun Invective. "Alright...time to cook a few brigands." I then charged forward, towards where the brigands had Lissa cornered...and arrived in time, pushing her out of the way, as the Barbarian's axe came down on my armor. The axe didn't penetrate far, before it stopped. By then, I had Invective pushed into the man's chest, and I fired, blasting it into chunks. The other Barbarian charged at me and I turned the shotgun on him, firing it one-handed into the man's face, blowing it, and the whole head, off.

Having finished the brigands off, I turned to Lissa, who seemed to be shocked and frightened. As I approached her, she seemed to defensively hold her staff in front of her. 'Of course she's frightened of me,' I thought, rolling my eyes and cocking my head to the side a little, 'I just came out of no where and effortlessly killed two guys. Who WOULDN'T be scared?'

I approached Lissa, and then, taking one hand off my shotgun, I extended it to her. She seemed confused a moment, before tentatively accepting it, allowing me to pull her to her feet. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Uhm...yeah...thanks..." she replied, clearly nervous.

"Don't mention it..." I replied, before pumping the shotgun. "Let's go: we got brigands to take out, and a village to save, don't we?"

Lissa's eyes widened...and a smile finally graced her face. "That's right! Come on!"

I laughed in my head. 'I always thought she was cute...' I thought to myself, before following. When I caught up, I told her, "Get in close so you can cover the others; I'll cover your six!"

"Uhm...what?" Lissa asked.

I had to stop myself from facepalming. 'Of COURSE they don't know that kind of slang,' I thought to myself. "I'll make sure they don't get close to you while you keep the others healed."

"Oh, right!" Lissa replied, and we moved in.

I heard Chrom call. "Lissa! I saw you get cornered, are you alright? And who's that?"

"He helped me out, Chrom. Don't worry, he's protecting me, just worry about the brigands, and I'll worry about patching you up!"

Chrom nodded at Lissa, before turning to me. "We'll talk after the fight."

"Roger, roger," I said, smirking under my helmet at the reference I made to the B1 Battle Droids from Star Wars...funny little shits...

I managed to get my head back in the game fast enough to aim my shotgun at the head of a Barbarian that tried to charge myself and Lissa and fire, killing it instantly. Then, a row of 3 enemy archers appeared on a nearby building. "Archers!" Frederick called.

'Ok, I heard rumors that Ghosts can read their Guardian's thoughts...any truth to that?' I thought to myself.

'Same with the ability for Ghosts to respond in kind,' Spark responded in my mind.

'Good, so...I can use Shatter Nova Bomb, right?' I thought.

'Of course: that was your chosen form of Nova Bomb, wasn't it? I can help you apply lance to it: that should allow you to hit all 3 archers.'

'Good enough for me!' I replied in my mind, before charging Void into my hand.

Lissa probably noticed me, since I heard her ask, "Wait...what're you-" She couldn't finish before I launched the Nova Bomb.

For added fun, I declared, as I did so, "Nova Bomb! _Shatter!_" (Damn, it felt good doing that, no wonder Owain liked doing it!)

The Nova Bomb shot forth at high speeds towards the archers. They split apart, probably thinking it'd hit only one of them...before it splintered into 3 pieces, each aimed at an enemy. The archers couldn't react fast enough, and all 3 were blasted back off the building, presumably dead before they hit the ground.

"I'll explain later," I said, responding to Lissa's confused and slightly fearful expression. At that point, I saw a small squad of Myrmidons coming our way, so I put Invective away, switching it out for my Evergreen II.I Pulse Rifle, due to a quicker rate of fire. At that point, I began opening fire, bursts of bullets tearing into the Myrmidons' armor and helmets, dropping them quickly. Once that threat was cleared, I took a look around: Robin and Frederick were mopping up the rest of the brigands, and Chrom was already advancing against the lead brigand of this raid...Garrick, was it? Ah, whatever, he's gonna die the same.

I decided to watch Chrom's fight, as now my mere presence seems to be an anathema to the brigands, meaning as long as she's near me, Lissa's in no danger, and I'm fulfilling my job here. However, if I expected Chrom to take down Garrick easily, I was mistaken, as Garrick seemed to perform a successful feint against the prince. 'Cheating bastard!' I screamed in my head.

'Actually, it was a legitimate-'

'NOT NOW!' I then readied Evergreen II.I for fire, and began reading an attack. 'I still have my Life Steal Energy Drain, right?'

'Yes, like I said-'

'Good!' With that, I said to Lissa, "Stay close!" With that, I charged at Garrick, Lissa, after recovering from the shock of me doing that, followed. When I closed, Garrick seemed ready to perform a crippling blow to the prince, when I yelled, "Hey, asshole!"

Garrick's attention was drawn to me for a moment...as I sent a burst of my Pulse Rifle into the man's hand and axe, knocking it away. I then brought my pulsating hand to the man...

"Energy Drain! _Life Steal!_"

...And began draining from him for a moment. When I finished, the man staggered back, some of his energy drained and his weapon knocked from his grasp, and Chrom had no issues finishing him. When he did, Chrom turned to me, smiled, and said, "Thanks for the assist."

"No problem, sir," I replied, nodding respectfully. With that, Lissa rushed by and hugged her brother. A moment later, Robin and Frederick approached.

"Well, that's the end of that," Robin said, a smile on her face.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow, Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?" Lissa exclaimed to the Tactician. Then, she turned to me. "And you! Those weird staff things you have-"

"Guns, they're called guns," I replied.

"Right, those guns you have, they're powerful! And that purple magic stuff you did! It was a little nerve-racking, but still!"

"You're certainly no helpless victim," Chrom said, "And you're _definitely_ no helpless wanderer, that much is for sure."

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?" Hah, classic Frederick. "As well as you, sir..."

'Don't worry, Guardian, it'd be appropriate to introduce yourself as such to them...' Spark said in my head.

'Alright, but note I WILL have to introduce you to them, too...'

'...Very well...'

I cleared my throat. "Treton Shobek. Voidwalker Warlock. Guardian. And this is..." I held out my left hand, palm up, and Spark, on cue appeared.

"Greetings: I am Spark. I am the Ghost to Voidwalker Treton Shobek. I am responsible for ensuring my Guardian's situational awareness, communication with the Jumpship, inventory storage, and, a lesser function, media entertainment. As you may have guessed, myself and the Guardian are not of your world."

"You mean...you are from the Outrealms?" Frederick asked, his stoic voice betraying the BAREST hint of shock.

"It would take far too much time to explain. Regrettable: it would be useful to fully inform you of the situation," Spark replied, "Nevertheless, we are here to assist you."

Frederick gave Spark a nod that basically said an exasperated 'Very well...', before turning to Robin. "Now..."

Robin replied, somewhat nervous at being stared down, "I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know."

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. You both have. My heart says that's enough," Chrom stated.

Frederick then stated, "And your mind, milord? Will you now heed its council as well?"

Chrom first gestured towards Robin. "Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe her story, odd as it might be."

"Th-thank you, Chrom," Robin replied, grateful.

Chrom then turned to me. "And we've all seen what Treton could do, those...'guns'...of his pack a punch, and that magic he possesses-"

"Pardon me, milord, but it's called 'Void'. I _am_ a _Void_walker, after all..." I said, snickering a little.

"...Of course...and that 'Void' he uses is quite potent, and seems to possess various abilities. It would be folly to merely send him away, especially since he proved himself saving Lissa's life from those brigands."

'This turned out easier than expected. Fascinating,' Spark thought towards me.

'You're telling me,' I thought.

"So how about it? Will you both join us?" Chrom asked.

Robin seemed excited by the offer. "I would be honored," she replied.

I snickered, pulled out my shotgun, and rested it over my shoulder. "You bet I'll join!"

Then, Frederick approached. "Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent."

"Plegian? What's that?" Robin asked.

Chrom then explained to the amnesiac Tactician, "Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war."

I huffed. "Dumbasses..."

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless..." Lissa added, upset just remembering it.

"Oh, scratch that, then: Dumbasses _and_ assholes..." I amended.

Spark then appeared. "Bands of raiders being sent by a nation to make the civilian population of another nation suffer? Why, that is absolutely unacceptable."

"I do not disagree," Frederick told the Ghost, before turning to Lissa. "They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment.

"I know, I know... Don't worry. I'll get used to all this," Lissa replied.

Just then, a Villager came up to them. "Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

Frederick intercepted him. "A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

Lissa had said, not catching Frederick until part way into her comment, "Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply— Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like... I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this"?" Frederick said, a little too smugly.

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you," Lissia cutely groaned.

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there," Robin stated.

Lissa responded, "Yeah, well, "stern" is one name for it. I can think of a few others!"

"Hard-ass comes to mind," I muttered to Lissa. She just smiled at me and nodded in agreement.

Chrom stated, "Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe."

"Well, I'll file that away under 'scary shit'..." I stated.

At the same time, Robin said, "Duly noted."

"_Ahem_! You do realize I AM still present?" Frederick pointed out.

"Oh, we realize," Chrom replied.

"Heh heh," Robin laughed.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?" Frederick asked.

"All right, all right. Ready to go, Robin? Treton? The capital isn't far."

* * *

><p>"I told you—it's getting dark already!" Lissa complained, "...Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when—Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"<p>

"You know, there's an old saying from my homeworld: _close your mouth and stop catching flies_!" I laughed after saying that, earning a cute pout from the princess.

Chrom gave a chuckle, before commenting, "Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?"

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! ...I think I swallowed it... I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!"

Robin then said, "We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?" Frederick asked.

"Alright, I'm doing the hunting," I commented, bringing out Evergreen II.I. "Anyone got any preferences? Wolf? Deer? Bear? No? Alright, see ya in a few hours!" I then left the group, Spark following close behind to ensure I knew where the others were. After some time, I found a bear, and managed to shot it in the head. 'Really, this is incredible: I've never been this much of a marksman before...The Traveler REALLY must have upped my game for this...' I thought.

With Spark's help, I managed to get the bear back to the camp, and an hour or so later, we were roasting the bear over a fire. Everyone sat down around the campfire, and I reached up for my helmet. Everyone seemed expectant to see my face. 'Well...they HAVE only seen my helmet and Voidwalker outfit,' I thought to myself, 'And, I'm not hiding my appearance at all.' When I pulled my helmet off, everyone seemed shocked at how young I looked. I was only around my late teens, early 20s, so I was about as old as Chrom. I couldn't help but notice Lissa blush a little when she saw my face. "Well...let's get to eating, shall we?" Everyone seemed to jolt when I spoke...of course, without my voice going through a helmet with the comm-like effects, it's likely my voice sounds a little different.

Soon, the bear was being served up, and, except for Lissa and Frederick (as I expected), everyone was digging in. "Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious! ...What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in," Chrom stated.

"Pass! ...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Robin? ...Uh, Robin?" Robin was too busy digging into the meat.

"You...said you found her in a field, right?" I asked, "Do you know how long she was there? She could have been there for days, so, who knows when she'd eaten last?"

Lissa sighed. "I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days..."

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat," Chrom stated.

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back—boots smell better!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Come on, Lissa," I stated, "It tastes better than it smells."

Frederick then added, "Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy."

"Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?" Lissa asked.

Frederick then stated, "Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite."

'Bullshit,' I thought, amused.

Lissa wasn't fooled either. "Yeah right, Frederick!"

The group and I continued eating, and, when I saw that Lissa hadn't eaten anything, I sighed, and looked through my bag. Sure enough, there were some rations in their. I took one out, broke a piece off, and nibbled it. It had a bland flavor, but it's possible Lissa wouldn't mind. "Hey..." I got Lissa's attention. "It might be a little bland, but it's better than nothing." I then tossed her the ration, which she broke off a piece of and ate.

She grimaced a little, before saying, "Well...it could be worse...it's better than bear meat, at least."

"Sorry I don't have better: didn't have much when I got here, lucky I had that..." I commented to her.

"Well," Chrom said, "It's getting late, we should head to bed."

"I'll take first watch," Frederick volunteered.

"No need," I commented, "I'm not feeling particularly tired yet."

The group looked at me for a moment, before Frederick yawned a little. Chrom then said, "Well, that settles it: Treton gets first watch."

* * *

><p>I continued watching out for enemies, because, since I played the game, I knew what was coming: Risen...as well as the arrival of Lucina, so it was because of that that I didn't go after Chrom and Lissa when they woke up (although I <em>did<em> have Spark go follow the two, so I'd know when to get a move-on). I decided to go through what I knew was going to happen: so far, everything happened as it should have: the village was attacked, the brigands driven off, we made it to this forest, Chrom and Lissa snuck off.

I began training my Nova Bomb, trying to teach myself the Vortex Augment, so I could freely make Vortex Bombs, preferably shatter ones.

And sure enough...

'Guardian! It is like you said! They are now facing Risen!' said Spark in my head.

I stood up, and fired my shotgun into the air, waking Robin and Frederick. "What is going on?" Robin groaned.

"We got trouble! Chrom and Lissa snuck off: I deployed Spark to keep an eye on them, and are now being faced off against by unknown creatures!" I called out.

"What?! We have to find them!" Frederick called.

"Already on it!" I then summoned my Dawnchaser to my side, earning shocked (and, in Robin's case, excited and intrigued) expressions from the others there. "I'll scout out where the hell the bastards are coming from, you guys back Chrom and Lissa up!"

"Alright!" Robin called, and, without another word, she departed, followed shortly after by Frederick. I then sped off on my Dawnchaser, flying through the forest at top speed. Frederick and Robin can help Chrom and Lissa, I had other worries...

...And they soon came into view, as I saw Marth...or rather, Lucina...cutting down Risen, as they came through a portal. I wasted no time, pulling out Evergreen II.I and tried to aim onehanded at the Risen...before stopping. 'Fuck this: I'm a Voidwalker, not a Gunslinger.' I then put the Pulse Rifle back, before charging a Nova Bomb. When I came within range of the Risen, but felt comfortable aiming around Lucina...

"Nova Bomb! _Shatter!_"

That got Lucina's attention, and, from what little I could see with the mask over her face, her expression was that of...recognition? Wait, did I already go through this timeline once? Does that mean Lucina knows about me? Whatever...the Nova Bomb's airborne, and heading towards the Risen...and now they detonated, blasting them into the air, and destroying them. Ok, now to dismount my Dawnchaser, pull out Invective, and begin shooting at them. I ran for the Risen, running into the crowd, firing a shotgun into one of them, _Life_ _Steal_ Energy Draining on another.

Soon, they were all gone...or so I thought. However, I heard Lucina shout something shortly after.

"_Uncle!_"

I quickly whirled around, and saw the last Risen, a Risen Warrior about to split me open (or try to, it'd take a hit or 2 to pierce my helmet). I managed to get my shotgun aimed, and I fired in its face, dropping it. I allowed my adrenaline to lower...then, suddenly, I realized what Lucina said. "Wait one fucking second! _Uncle?!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's that for the chapter.<strong>

**Now, would you guys like some third-person sections that show certain events _not_ pertaining to Treton directly, or should I keep the story 100% first-person, from Treton's perspective? Asking because there are some...differences...I think you guys might be interested in reading about (part of why I cut off the chapter when I did,)...**


	3. Chapter 3: On the Road to Ylisstol

**Hello everybody and welcome! Today, let's move onto Chapter 3 of Guardian Awakening.**

**But first, the reviews:**

**Mr. Wang: Except for RWBY: The Reapers, which is meant for weekly updates on Mondays (although I slipped up there twice already), the rest of my stories are "update as I get ideas for them"...needless to say, RWBY: The Reapers has the most chapters out of ****_any_ of my stories right now...**

**Chapter 3: On the Road to Ylisstol**

* * *

><p>Uncle? UNCLE?! Why the FUCK did Lucina call me <em>uncle<em>?! Does this mean I get to S-Level Support with Lissa?

...

...Not really surprising now that I think about it, I mean, 45% of my Male playthroughs of Awakening involve Lissa being the Avatar's S-Level Support (with 35% being Lucina, 10% being with Tiki, and the remaining 10% being divided among Sumia, Cordelia, and Olivia). Whatever, less thinking, more killing Risen!

Using my Void and Invective shotgun, I began clearing out the Risen, taking them down as well as I could. I looked over and saw Lucina decapitate a Risen...and...wait...on her belt..._where the fuck did she get a "A Little Voice" Hand Cannon?!_ As I wondered this, I saw her unholster it...and shoot a Risen in the head. _And she knows how to use it! WHAT THE FUCK! Did I ALREADY change the shit going on here?!_

That shocked me to the point where I almost didn't notice the Risen behind me...until Spark informed me and I managed to shove Invective in its chest and blow it apart. Soon, the field held a surprising lack of Risen. I looked and saw Lucina ready to dash off...but I grabbed her arm. "Now hold on one damned moment. If what I'm thinking is true about the origin of that Hand Cannon of yours, you've got a _lot_ of explaining to do..._Lucina_..."

Lucina flinched when I said her name. But she quickly dispersed it, before saying, "Well...I guess you weren't lying when you said you knew more about what's going to happen than I would believe, Treton."

"Yeah, but from what I've seen, some things already changed, like that 'A Little Voice' you're carrying...And the fact you called me 'Uncle'..."

Lucina visibly gulped. "That...shouldn't have happened..." she stated.

"Just like what 'shouldn't happen' in 2 years time?" I asked, looking her straight where her eyes should be behind her mask.

Lucina sighed. "Right..."

Finally having her full attention, I relaxed my stance. "Relax, I'm not gonna tell anyone: would probably cause some bad juju to tell people who you really are before it's supposed to 'naturally' occur..." I added in air quotes where appropriate. Then, my stance grew serious. "So...mind telling me how it happens? Not like it's gonna do much harm..."

Lucina realized I meant how I died in her timeline: with her calling me uncle and being in possession of a Rare-Grade Hand Cannon I have, but never _ever_ used, it was obvious I was in her timeline, and it was likely I died there, along with the other 'first gen' characters. Lucina sighed. "That...is a story for another time. We still have work to do..."

"I see...I guess it would be better to wait until you join the Shepherds naturally," I responded.

Lucina shook her head. "I grew up knowing about your knowledge of 'how it could go right', but seeing it in action...it's unnerving."

"I'll bet..." I stated. Then, I realized, "Now...shouldn't we re-group with Chrom? You got your little...cryptic warning...to tell him..."

"...Alright," Lucina stated.

Lucina and I moved back towards where Lucina last saw Chrom and Lissa, but, before getting there, we were discovered by Frederick. "Ah, Treton. I was beginning to think you abandoned us." His voice was definitely laced with suspicion.

"On the contrary, if it weren't for me and my new friend here," I said, in an annoyed tone. I mean, I know he's supposed to be suspicious of newcomers, but...damn, the game doesn't do him justice in that department: he's an outright _prick_ when it comes to new people. "You all would be up to your ears in these Zombie things...Needless to say, we wiped out the others that were elsewhere in the forest..."

Frederick raised an eyebrow at my comment, but just led us back to the others. "It seems all the creatures are vanquished," Frederick stated, "Treton and this other young man took care of the others." Lucina remained silent.

Lissa then came forward. "Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you. You were very brave." Oh shit, that's right, Lissa almost got bisected by a Risen!

"You saved my sister's life," Chrom told Lucina. "My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

Ok, three...two...one-"You may call me Marth." BINGO! Called it!

"Marth, after the Hero-King of old?" Chrom asked.

No, Chrom, the person's parents wanted to name them Hearth, but they got the name wrong. OF COURSE AFTER THE HERO-KING! I never got over how stupid that question sounded, and I was lucky I could keep my reaction silent this time...Shit, Chrom is dense sometimes...

"You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

You, but I'm not gonna say it out loud...

"I'm not here to talk about me," Lucina...sorry, 'Marth'...stated, "The world teeters on the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned."

"Huh?!" Lissa exclaimed in confusion, "What's teetering where now?" Lissa then noticed 'Marth' leaving. "Hey, wait!"

"Well...'he' seems well-informed," I stated out loud. Robin gave me a weird look. She...probably noticed how I said 'he' in my statement.

Still, she just looked back at the others, and stated, "Not much for conversation, is he?"

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again..." Yeah, like in Regna Ferox. "But for now, I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

Frederick then turned back to camp, and then it dawned on Lissa what he meant. "Wait! What about getting some rest?!" Frederick was out of earshot by then. "Oh no..." Lissa moaned.

"Well...not much else we can do now..." I groaned, as Robin and Chrom moved to return to the camp. I turned to return as well...but noticed Lissa just standing there, sulking. "Hey!" I called, getting her attention. "Don't want to get left behind, do you?"

"No!" she called, and caught up to me, and we both moved to return to camp.

* * *

><p>It was the morning, and we were still on the road to Ylisstol. A few times, Lissa seemed ready to nod off, apparently tired, so I brought out the Dawnchaser, and let Lissa hitch a ride on the back. She would occasionally nod off and nap for a short bit, only to be woken up soon afterwards. After some distance, she got my attention.<p>

"Hey, Treton...I just remembered that I never really thanked you for saving me back at the village," Lissa said.

"It was nothing, really: that's what we Guardians do: protect people. Why do you think we're called 'Guardians'?" I said with a laugh.

"Right..." she replied. Then, after thinking, she asked, "So...what could you tell me about that...'Void' stuff you can do?"

"Void is a form of energy that relates to Dark Energy and Gravity, and is widely used by the Guardians known as Voidwalker Warlocks and Defender Titans. You see, it...well, how shall I put this..."

I cleared my throat, before remembering the Void Grimoire card from the game, and, remembering quotes from it, recited, "'The universe is defined by fundamental forces. Beneath the world of light and matter lies the vacuum, and the vast dark secrets that it contains. In the understanding of this vacuum lies the secret of Void Light.' My Void is essentially the manipulation of that Void Light. In essence, Void is the Unknown...heh. It's fitting, then, that we have weaponized the unknown, huh?"

Lissa seemed incapable of not smiling at that. "Yeah...Is there any chance that you could teach me how to do that?"

I was about to say no...because honestly, I didn't think it was possible, but Spark beat me to the punch...with an unexpected answer. "Why, yes, it would...although, it would be difficult, as Guardians utilize their link to the Traveler to allow themselves to understand the secrets of the Void. Meaning, it would be simpler if you were to become a Guardian. Even then however, from your abilities, it would be more beneficial if you were to become a Sunsinger Warlock, as it would counteract your..." Spark was _definitely_ trying to avoid calling Lissa 'delicate'. "...Lack of physical durability, since Sunsingers have abilities that boost their defensive capabilities."

"Alright...but...what can Sunsingers do?" she asked.

"They control Solar, or fire and sun-based power," I answered, before reciting, "'The universe is defined by fundamental forces. Energy is carried by quanta, tiny messengers of change. In the understanding of these messengers lies the secret of Solar Light.' Basically, they can control fire and light. To them...well, when it comes to problems...'Sometimes the only answer is to burn it all away.'"

"Ok..." Lissa stated. "So...how do you become a Guardian?" she asked.

"Well, there are two ways: for some, like me, you have to be specifically chosen by the Traveler."

"And the other way?" Lissa asked.

"...You have to die, and a Ghost be nearby to revive you. When you're revived, you're revived as a Guardian."

Lissa's eyes widened, and a little fear was evident on her face. "Ok...I don't wanna die..."

"Yeah, don't know if there're any Ghosts on this world anyways, besides Spark," I stated, "Unless..."

"I'm sorry, Guardian: I am uncertain as well..." I slumped at that.

Before we could say anything else, Chrom called to us, "There it is!" He pointed ahead...and there it was: Ylisstol.

As the others left, Spark sent a message to my HUD...

_**"Treton Shobek and Lissa attained support level C."**_

'...Really, Spark? Is that really necessary?'

'I felt it would make your experience a little more...errr...authentic, if you will...'

'How can you even...you know, why bother?' With that, I sped ahead so Lissa and I could catch up with the others.

* * *

><p>As we entered the city, I got a good look around: it was a might bit smaller than the 'cities' I've seen, but it was by no means 'tiny'...If anything, I could easily call it a 'Medieval New York'. There were people all through the streets, and stalls everywhere. I had Ghost moving to map out the city: should be useful at some point, like when I want to go buy something.<p>

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse," Robin said aloud, sounding slightly awed, "I've never seen so many people."

"I have...but still, considering the world, it's impressive..." I stated...

"What do you...oh, right, guy from another world..." Robin stated.

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods," Frederick sighed with relief, "I see no signs of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest."

"Well, that's a relief," Lissa commented.

Just then, an old voice yelled out, "Look! The Exalt has come to see us!"

And there, I saw Emmeryn...Well, the self-insert fanfics I've read before have all _said_ it before, but I'll just say it again for redundancy's sake: the games to _not_ do her justice. She's much more radiant in the flesh than as an image in a game.

"The Exalt is your ruler, yes?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Frederick replied, "Her name is Lady Emmeryn."

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?" Robin asked.

I snickered. "She _has_ a security escort, it seems, and I don't think this world's assassins have sniper rifles, yet," I commented between snickers.

"A fair point," Frederick stated, "And besides, the Exalt is a symbol of peace - Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."

"I take it that's gonna be needed...you know...with Plegia playing with their fire ant-covered poking stick pointed in Ylisse's direction?" I asked, half-jocularly.

"It will be needed..." Chrom replied, seemingly catching the jist of the joke, "She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war."

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her," Robin stated.

"Damned right they are..." I added.

Alright, if I'm right...Three...Two...One-"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Right on the money again! I mean, why the hell have I not gone off-rails with the story yet? You know...minus the whole 'Me being the Uncle of Lucina' thing, but that hardly qualifies as 'off-rails'...

"Yes, I imagine she-Wait, what? She's you...But wouldn't that make you and Chrom..."

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?" Frederick teased.

"It's not that hard to put together," I stated, snickering.

"Out of curiosity, how _did_ you already know about this?" Chrom asked me.

I shrugged. I couldn't very well tell him 'Oh, I knew because this is all a video game back in my world'...that would open a whole can of worms...once I successfully explained to them what a 'video game' was..."I'm sure I said I knew about this world before coming here, that's why I was chosen by the Traveler to come here..."

"You said you were 'shepherds'!" Robin sputtered, trying to justify her blunder.

Chrom laughed a little. "And so we are...in a manner of speaking. We just have a _lot_ of sheep."

"C-Chrom...I mean Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" I had to restrain myself fully to prevent from bursting out in laughter at Robin's feeble attempts to salvage her situation...efforts I know that are totally unnecessary...

...Which is proven, when Chrom says, smiling, "Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities." I almost fell to the ground laughing at that.

"The prince and princess...That explains why Fredericks tolerates all the teasing, eh?" With that, I almost lost it...

"Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm."

...And I lost it...

It took a good few minutes for Spark to snap me out of my laughing fit, with the others in the group looking at me weirdly...then again, I'm on the ground laughing hard I could barely breath, so why wouldn't they be? Once I finally got up, I said, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry, this whole thing...is just so damned hilarious..."

Lissa seemed to giggle at me because of this, both Robin and Chrom were chuckling, and...unamused Fred is unamused. Go Figure...

Once he was done chuckling, Chrom stated, "Well, now that we have confirmation that the Voidwalker isn't a cold, heartless, man, it looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?"

We both nodded and we walked off, towards the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Well,<strong>** that took longer than expected...still, I got it done...Still, looks like our Guardian's interference has already caused some changes. Why does Lucina have a Hand Cannon? How does she know how to use it? Does it have to do with Treton being her uncle? FIND OUT IN THE FUTURE! ON! _GUARDIAN AWAKENING_!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Guardian and the Shepherd

**Hello and welcome back. Now, before we get to the chapter, I gotta answer some reviews.**

**Guest: I'll admit, subtlety is not my strongest suit: I can pull it off once in a while, but don't rely on me to do so...**

**That and there's the fact that he's not invincible. He can kill plenty of guys in one shot, but, say a mage uses Thoron on him. He ain't coming out of that without being SERIOUSLY messed up...only thing he's got going for him in that department is that...well, to put it in FEA terms, he's _always_ set to Casual Mode.**

**...Also, the armor doesn't give the powers to the guy...Don't even know where you got that idea from...**

**And lastly...I put those questions in my Post-Chapter A/Ns as a joke, they're not meant to be taken seriously...**

**Chapter 4: The Guardian and the Shepherds  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Well, the city's nice, but now we get to see the palace and meet Emmeryn...as well as try to figure out how to prevent her death. Sure, it's...important...but, if what Lucina laments to when she 'dies' is true, then stopping her death is essential to stopping Grima's resurrection. Hell, may give us enough time to figure out how to kill the bastard off for good while sparing Robin...<p>

...Well, that's something to work for. Now, back to real life, we're approaching Emmeryn.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?" she asked. She did seem to notice me, but she was probably waiting for the story from Chrom and the others to find out about me.

"Well, we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while," Chrom replied.

Emmeryn nodded. "Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

Now, the Pegasus Knight Captain steps forward. What was her name again...oh, right, Phila...I think...Anyways, she says, "Forgive me, milord. My Pegasus Knights should have intercepted them."

"No Phila-" I thought that was her name. "-Your duty was here, with the Exalt," Chrom replied.

Now Lissa is facing me and Robin. "And besides, we had plenty of help!"

"Ah, you speak of your new companions here?" Emmeryn asked, looking at both myself and Robin. Robin seemed nervous, while I just put up a neutral front...but I admit I felt a small bit of nervousness to. I mean, this woman controls the entire country. Warm person or not, that's BOUND to make one nervous.

Chrom first gestured towards Robin. "This is Robin. She fought bravely with us against some brigands. I decided to make her a Shepherd."

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Robin," Emmeryn commented, smiling warmly.

"N-not at all, milady," Robin replied, shyly.

Then, he turned to me. "And this is Treton Shobek. He calls himself a 'Voidwalker Warlock', from a group called the 'Guardians'. He also arrived to fight the brigands...and was able to help protect Lissa from some that had her cornered." He seemed saddened and somewhat guilty about the fact that Lissa was in danger in the first place.

Emmeryn nodded, and then smiled at then. "Then I must thank you for saving my sister," she said to me.

"It was nothing: those guys were not all too strong. Axe barely penned my armor..." I replied.

Emmeryn gave a slight look of confusion, but Frederick clarified, "If I may, your Grace, Treton claims to not be of our world, and this is, admittedly, supported by his usage of unfamiliar terms and phrases. As for Robin...forgive me, but Robin claims to have lost her memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that she is a brigand herself or even a Plegian spy."

"And the hard-ass _strikes again_!" I muttered just loud enough for Robin, Chrom, and Lissa to hear me, Lissa barely suppressing a giggle.

However, Chrom was paying more attention to..."Frederick!"

"Yet you allowed her into the castle, Chrom. Does this woman have your trust?" Emmeryn asked.

"Yes, she risked her life for our people," Chrom replied, passing Robin a warm smile, "That's good enough for me."

...Definitely gonna be one of those 'Chrom/Fem!Robin' stories...

Emmeryn then stated, "Well then, Robin...It seems you have earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well."

"Milady..." was Robin's only response.

"But thank you, Frederick for your prudence, as always," Emmeryn then said, "Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time."

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, your Grace," Frederick replied.

Before Frederick could say much else, however, Emmeryn looked at me. "Speaking of 'Guardians'..."...Uh oh..."You didn't seem to have many worries about our other guest."

"He put himself in the line of fire to protect Lissa, and then worked with us to eliminate the brigands, even after he was wounded. Finally, while it was mostly unbelievable, he was still more forthcoming with his story. I have less reason to be suspicious of him than of Robin."

Emmeryn then looked back at me. "I see...well, it appears you've earned Frederick's tolerance, if not trust, and Chrom?"

"I trust him, he's done nothing but help us since we met him," Chrom stated.

"Then you have my faith as well," Emmeryn said to me, smiling warmly. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Frederick then turned to Phila. "Now, Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

"Yes, milord," Phila responded, nodding, "They've been sighted all across Ylisse."

"Chrom, we are about to hold council," Emmeryn stated, I was hoping you could join us."

"Of course," Chrom replied.

Lissa then looked at Robin and me and smiled widely. "I think that's our cue! Robin, Treton, c'mon! There's a place I want to show you." Aaaaand she's off...Robin following shortly after...whelp, might as well catch up...

'...Damn, Lissa's fast.'

'I know, it's quite interesting. She has more energy than I've ever seen in a human.'

'Shut up, Spark...'

"Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

><p>FINALLY! We made it. I knew we were at the Shepherds' Garrison, buuuuut I'll just feign ignorance for now. "Here we are!" Lissa exclaimed, "The Shepherds' Garrison. Go on, make yourselves at home."<p>

As Robin and I walked in, however, another female voice called out...Maribelle. "Lissa, my treasure! Are you alright? I've been on pins and needles!"

'...Pins and Needles? What the fuck does that mean?!'

"Oh hey, Maribelle!" Lissa replied.

"'Oh hey' youself! I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you!" Maribelle replied.

"Ah, you worry too much!" Lissa replied, "I can handle a battle or two!"

"Uhm...excuse me..." I spoke out, "But didn't I have to save you from getting your head split open like a watermelon?"

"_Treton!_" Lissa hissed, as Maribelle had a shocked expression, before hugging her.

"Are you alright?" Maribelle asked, frightened for her friend.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Glad Treton was there, though," Lissa replied.

"And this would be Treton?" Maribelle asked, looking at me. Lissa nodded happily.

Just then, Vaike approached, "Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!"

Lissa laughed. "Oh, so you're 'Teach' now, Vaike, is that it? Hee hee! I thought people were born lacking wits. It can be taught?"

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike!...Wait, was that an insult?" Vaike asked.

I laughed. "Not really: if it took you that long to realize it, it's more of a statement of fact now." Lissa laughed in response to this, and Vaike...I don't know if he's scowling or pouting...it looks like both...weird...

Sumia now advanced...although not from very far, since she isn't tripping. "Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?"

"Poor Sumia," Maribelle said, "She's simply been beside herself with concern. Her eyes scanning the horizon all day during training...She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded."

There was a audible chuckle, which sounded like 'Hmhmhmhm', and Maribelle's eyes sharply turned to me in a death glare.

"Hey, t-that wasn't-SPARK! Get your shiny metallic ass out here!" I exclaimed, realizing who it was. I held my hand out, palm up, and Spark materialized in my hand.

"Yes, what is it Guar-" Spark then noticed the eyes all on him...and Maribelle's look of shock turn into a scowl, and she rose her parasol. "...Guardian, you are being a bitch." He disappeared again, before Maribelle could hit him with her parasol...which led to her hitting _me_ instead, her parasol slapping my hand, hard.

"Sonnuvabitch! That hurt!" I called out in pain, cradling the hit hand.

"My apologies, I was trying to hit the...floating, metallic, glowing...device...that was hovering in your hand a moment ago," Maribelle said in a calm, neutral tone that definitely did NOT sound like someone who just hit someone else in the hand when aiming for a 3rd individual.

I replied, "That was Spark, my Ghost. He's basically...I don't know, my combat support. Basically, my 'eyes in the back of my head' and such."

"Well, he was certainly obnoxious for an eye," Maribelle replied.

"You have _no_ idea how obnoxious an eye can be, do you?" I replied, remembering the _real_ 343 Guilty Spark.

Lissa just stood laughing at the exchange. Once she calmed down, she then stated, steering the conversation back to the original topic, it seems, "Still, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom."

"Worry? Well, I...He's our captain and our prince! Of course I'd worry!" Sumia replied.

"So, who're the strangers?" Vaike asked.

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike," Lissa replied, earning a snicker from me. "But, allow me to introduce to you Treton and Robin! They just joined the Shepherds, and Chrom just made Robin our new Tactician. You should see all the tricks she has up her sleeves! And Treton too! He's awesome, with his 'gun' weapon things, and his Void Light powers!"

"Oh yeah? Can they do this?" Vaike asked, before burping.

Robin replied, facetiously, "I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, 'Teach'."

"But why would we want to?" I asked, my response much different, and earning me a strange look from Vaike.

Robin then stated, "In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

Maribelle, however, wasn't impressed...go figure..."Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery?" And now she turns on Robin. "And you, Robin! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were cut from a finer cloth. But it appears even this..." She points at me...

"Voidwalker..."

"...Voidwalker, whatever, for all his foul tongue, is more poised than you, and he looks like a nomad with those clothes he has! Not to mention that obnoxious little..._thing_...he has with him! HMPH!" And with that, she's storming off...of course...

Sumia turned to Robin, who now seemed even more nervous. "Don't take it to heart, Robin. Maribelle warms to people slowly."

Now Lissa speaks. "Or burns to quickly! Hee hee! But yeah, just give her time." Aaaaand now she turns to me..."But she seems to tolerate you pretty well, Treton. All she did was insult your clothes and Spark. You must have made a good first impression on her."

I shrugged. "I...guess-"

'Chrom at 6 o'clock!'

"Oh, hey Chrom."

Everyone was confused by that...until I guess they just saw Chrom approaching from behind me. "That was...kinda freaky..." Chrom commented.

"In a word: 'Spark'..." I replied. Everyone understood at that point...then Sumia's attention returned to Chrom, as if it just registered to her 'Oh, Chrom's back!'.

"Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was-I mean, we were so-" In 3...2...1...Sumia trips...well, I always feel sorry for her when that happens...wait...I might just be able to do something about that this time...

"Force!" I declared, and I used the most basic of Warlock abilities, downtoned of course, and knocked Sumia back up onto her feet, before she could hit the ground.

"Wha-Uh...thanks..." she said.

I nodded, and made like I was tipping a cowboy hat. "Don't mention it..." I said, nodding my head.

"Are you alright, Sumia?" he said, although with not as much panic as it seemed like he did in the game...maybe that had to do with the fact that, thanks to me, there was no face-plant. "...Those boots of yours again?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean..." and she sighed, "Still, thanks again, Treton. Was that one of your...'Void' Powers, Lissa called them?"

"They're called that, but that wasn't Void. Force is the most basic power available to _any_ Guardian Warlock. Both Voidwalkers and Sunsingers can use it." Everyone except Lissa looked confused at that. 'Of COURSE, I only told Lissa about the 2 kinds of Warlocks...' Then, something dawned on me. 'Wait...based on what Lucina called me, I marry Lissa...which means, I'm Owain's father...I call my attacks...HOLY FUCK! I'M WHERE OWAIN GETS THE WHOLE CALLING ATTACKS SHIT FROM!'

I heard a 'Hmhmhmhm' in my head. 'It would appear so, Guardian.'

'SHUT IT, SPARK!'

Chrom then spoke up. "We can discuss these 'Warlocks' later...for now, I got our mission. All right, listen, everyone!" Everyone present paid attention. "In the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox.""Regna Ferox?" Robin answered, "A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said.""Guessing the shit's about to hit the fan?" I asked, and everyone looked at me, weirdly. "...It's an expression from where I'm from...Saying it means trouble's coming in large quantities would be completely understating the definition...""Well...then I suppose the statement is accurate enough. Warriors are what they are and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events...Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So, the task has been passed to us. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any-"

"I volunteer!" Lissa cried.

"I'll go too; it'd be great to show you guys just how a Guardian kicks ass!" I said, pulling out Invective and resting it on my shoulder. "Trust me, we're gonna face SOMETHING on the way."

"Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Tech along for such a delicate mission!" Vaike added.

"I'll go as well," said...ah, Kellam. Been wondering when you were gonna speak up. "...What? I've been here the whole time!"

"I know, you just didn't say anything..." I said.

"Wait!" Kellam stated, "You knew I was there?!" His eyes were wide.

Sumia stuttered. "I...I, um..."

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom asked.

Sumia then said, "It's just that...I'm not quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'll probably just get in the way."

Chrom then suggested, "Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met-"

"_When_ a battle is met," I corrected.

Chrom sighed. "Fine, _when_ a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain," Sumia replied.

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine," Chrom said to her.

"Oh, yes! I mean-Yes sir, I'll do that!" Sumia said in response.

* * *

><p>"So...Treton..." Chrom said aloud, trying to get my attention. It's around time for dinner, and now Chrom has gathered the Shepherds present around. "Do you think you can explain the Guardians now? What <em>are <em>the Guardians, exactly?"

Everyone is watching me now...Lissa with excitement, Robin and Miriel with curiosity, Vaike and Sully with...I don't know what kind of expression...and so on and so forth. I took a deep breath, and recited what I knew of the Guardians. "The Guardians are the protectors of mankind, empowered by The Traveler to continue the war against The Darkness."

"What is this 'Traveler'?" Miriel asks me, "It sounds like some important being among the Guardians."

"Few know what the Traveler truly is, but one thing is for sure: The Traveler was the one who, during humanity's darkest hour, sacrificed itself for us. Through its dying breaths came the birth of the Ghosts, like Spark, and the empowerment of certain beings. These beings are the Guardians. The Traveler, now dormant, currently rests in low orbit over the planet Earth, the world that the Guardians originated from."

"What kind of Guardians are there?" Sully asked.

"You mentioned that you were a Voidwalker, which you also said is a form of 'Warlock', I think," Sumia added.

I nodded. "There are 3 classes of Guardian, each with 2 subclasses. I am a Warlock, subclass Voidwalker. The other subclass of Warlock is the Sunsinger."

Spark came out, and he projected a hologram of a Warlock in the Scalpel Wing IV Armor Set. "Warlocks are, I guess you can say, the Guardians' 'Mages', using the powers of The Light instead of Magic. Voidwalkers, who delve into the power of Void Light," I demonstrate this by conjuring a weak Axion bolt in my hand, "Serve as 'glass cannons': high damage output but low defense. Sunsingers, who use Solar Light, favor defensive measures and area of effect attacks."

Spark then changed the hologram to a Titan, in Gatewatch Type II Armor. "Next, you have Guardians of the Titan Class. These are heavy hitters, essentially your frontline fighters. There are 2 forms of Titan: Striker and Defender. Strikers concentrate on heavy melee damage, and are the kinds of guys who are more likely to walk up and punch you than shoot you from afar...and trust me, they pack a _PUNCH_! And I mean 'Frederick Armor Shattering' PUNCH...Anyways...Defenders are the...well...defenders in the group, noted for utilizing their abilities to create impenetrable barriers, and make themselves into powerful meat shields, making it difficult to defeat them or their allies."

Finally, the image changed to a female Guardian, wearing the Stratus 3.1.3 Armor set. "Finally, you have the Hunters. Hunters are the stealthiest kinds of Guardians, typically using stealth tactics and long-range Sniper Rifles to defeat their opponents. Their subclasses are Bladedancer and Gunslinger. Bladedancers utilize swords and knives against the opponent, and are the most likely to sneak up on the enemy and stick a blade in their back, or participate in a sword duel. Gunslingers are the ranged Hunters, the snipers. Their abilities include the ability to summon a glowing flaming hand cannon, a small type of gun, to use against their enemies. Otherwise, they're typically long-range snipers, far out-shooting your bow-based snipers."

I now look out at the others: Chrom and Lissa were listening with anticipation; Frederick, Kellam, and Sully were merely waiting for me to continue; Robin, Miriel, and...Maribelle's still here?...were taking notes of everything I said; everyone else seemed to be divided between waiting for me or dinner.

"What else do you want to know?" I asked.

"What about those 'Ghosts' you mentioned?" Miriel asked. "I am interested in what their purposes are for the Guardians. What are they capable of?"

Spark answered this time. "Ghosts help provide tactical and logistical support for their Guardian. We provide them with a list of their pending objectives, aid in awareness of their surroundings, and storage for their equipment and other personal effects. Occasionally, Ghosts take on personalities based on their Guardians' interests. I take on the traits, and part of the name, of a story character identified as 343 Guilty Spark, a caretaker unit for a superweapon. The story in question is one that my Guardian has gone through a lot and enjoys, particularly finding 343 Guilty Spark...amusing. ON my creation, I was assigned by the dormant Traveler as Treton's Ghost, and as such, was made like this."

"And how crude was this '343 Guilty Spark'?" Maribelle asked, hand on her parasol. Spark seemed to think for a moment, before producing a video, featuring 343 Guilty Spark, at various points in the Halo Games. Maribelle's eyes narrowed. "I can see how you ended up like you did. This 'Guilty Spark' is atrocious."

"You have no idea..." Spark stated, rolling himself as if he were rolling eyes.

"There's more on the Guardians, but I believe it could wait until a future date," I stated.

"Agreed," Chrom responded, "Thank you for clearing some of this up now, although I fear this also raises some new questions."

"Do not fear: I plan to, once I master your written language, which should only take about a minute of research, to make a log of notes on the Guardians, the Traveler, and the Darkness, available to the Shepherds, for informative purposes," Spark stated.

"That should prove quite useful in understanding the Guardians and their abilities," Miriel stated.

"Quite right," Maribelle added, "It's good to see that, for all your crudeness, you do have some intelligence."

"Believe me, it would take some to aid this individual. Oh, I am a genius, hmhmhmhm!" I narrowed my eyes at Spark, at that remark.

"What was that...Spark?" I said, forming an Axion Bolt in my hand.

"...You suck, Guardian!" Spark stated, and he disappeared.

"Hey! Get back here!" I yelled at Spark, before snarling and sitting down. "Check, please..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's that. And for those wondering where I got the "...Guardian, you are being a bitch" quote from, it's a play on one of the quotes 343 Guilty Spark says in Halo 3 (I <em>think<em>) when you shoot him...only, it's 'Reclaimer' instead of 'Guardian'...  
><strong>


End file.
